Might As Well Be Strangers
by Just call me Blue
Summary: No one waits forever. When Knives injures someone Vash takes his brother and leaves. Meryl waits for him to come back, but after a year it's time to move on. The future is uncertain and she wonders where she'll end up. Will Vash ever find her?
1. Goodbye

Blue: Hello! I'm Blue and this is my muse Ivey!

Ivey: Yo…

Blue: This is actually the first fic I ever started although it's not the first one I posted. It's a work in progress but give it a chance! It's my baby!

Ivey: You should be working on the Fruits Basket fic!

Blue: I know, I know, but I wanted a change of pace. I'm still working on that one (the next chapter will be out in a few days), but I also wanted to have something else to work on when I get writers' block.

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Trigun. If she did she would actually have money. Looks in Blues wallet All she's got is a few pennies, some lint, and a paper clip.

Might As Well Be Strangers

By Blue

Chapter One - Goodbye

Meryl Stryfe was in the middle of pouring coffee when Millie burst into the diner wearing her hardhat and a look of distress. It had been five months since Vash had returned with Knives. The townsfolk had finally become comfortable around Vash however, his brother was another matter. A month had passed by the time Knives awoke despite the constant care he received. Vash relentlessly tried to sway his twin in his view of humans and Knives finally agreed to at least tolerate them for the time being. Meryl, however, had a sneaking suspicion that Knives was just sick of the never ending talks and only agreed so Vash would shut the hell up.

Life settled into a comfortable pattern. Meryl spent her mornings making breakfast (usually bacon and eggs, but occasionally donuts if Vash was on her good side) and then work till five at the diner. Millie was still working on he well and irrigation system and spent her evenings playing chess with a stoic Knives who was unendingly frustrated by the fact that she beat him every time. Mr. Stampede occupied his time nursing Knives back to health by himself after the first week. Originally Meryl had been helping, but after asking in a joking manner if she wanted to play doctor he received a bump on the head and full responsibility. (Privately Meryl was flattered seeing as how Vash had never flirted with her, even as a joke, before).

Before long Knives was able to move around the house with the assistance of either a cane or his brother. By the time five months had come around he was even venturing outside with Vash close at hand. The brave few that tried to engage him in conversation were met by an icy glare and harsh comments followed by Vash's sheepish apologies. On this particular day a local drunk decided Knives needed to loosen up and tried to pull him into the saloon. Knives, in turn, broke the mans arm.

"Oh Meryl!" Millie cried, "The sheriff said Mr. Knives attacked Mr. Walter and I can't find Mr. Vash or Mr. Knives _anywhere_."

"WHAT?" the smaller girl exclaimed as she dropped the coffeepot. The girls hurried out of the diner and ran towards the house they'd rented. As they burst through the front door the eerie silence filled them with a sense of foreboding and they instinctively knew they were too late – Vash and Knives were gone. Meryl ran to Vash's room, hesitating at the door she made a wish for him to be there. Stepping inside her heart sank seeing his bag missing from its respective corner and an envelope set on the dresser. With trembling hands Meryl tore it open and unfolded the sheet of paper. She read Vash's untidy scrawl aloud:

_Dear Insurance Girls,_

_Sorry, no time to say goodbye in person. Please don't follow us we'll come back once Knives learns to control his temper. I'll write you and let you know how things are going as soon as I can. _

Vash 

Meryl scowled and clinched the letter in her hand as tears threatened to spill down her face. They were tears of anger at herself and at Vash… tears for never saying anything, tears for being left behind, and tears because she knew that this time she wouldn't follow him. 'If you love it, let it go…'

"Sempai… we are going after Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives, right?" Millie questioned her partner. Meryl swallowed, forcing the tears inside where they belonged, and straightened her shoulders. With a look of disregard she crumpled the letter and threw it into the wastebasket.

"Like I'm going to wander in the desert looking for the idiot and the psycho. He said he'd come back so what's the use of going after him when we don't even know which way he went? Don't worry so much Millie. He'll be back…"

* * *

A Year and a Half Later

"Sempai, do you really have to go? What if Mr. Va-"

"Millie, please do not bring up that stupid outlaw. I honestly don't care if I ever see that man again. Really I don't see why either one of us wasted so much time in this town he's not coming back. Besides, I don't want to be a waitress for the rest of my life, maybe if I beg enough Bernardelli will give me my job back."

"But Meryl," Millie protested "he said in the letter that he'd come back once Knives got better."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen…" the short girl replied sarcastically, "He also said he would write and have we even once received so much as a post card? No, so why would he bother to keep other promises?" Defeated, Millie sank onto Meryl's bed with a sigh and watched her finish packing. Snapping her suitcase shut Meryl surveyed the room. All that remained was a brown leather journal on the desk next to a lamp and a mug filled with ballpoint pens. Picking up the book she ran a hand over the cracked cover and inhaled the scent of old paper, ink and leather. With a small frown she dropped the journal into the wastebasket and turned to face Millie.

"So what are you going to do now Millie?"

"I don't know…" The childlike woman shrugged and looked up with a smile and tear filled eyes. "I'm really going to miss you Meryl!" Meryl sat on the bed next to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Me too Millie, but there just isn't a future for me here. I'll send you a letter once I get to December, ok?" After Millie nodded Meryl grabbed her suitcase and walked to the door. She paused for a moment saying a barely audible goodbye and was gone.

* * *

Meryl boarded the bus and took a seat near the back. The bus was, thankfully, not overcrowded so she set her suitcase on the space next to her. As the bus pulled out of town she closed her eyes and tried not to think about what she was leaving behind; knowing that her friend was now feeling as she had over a year ago. Her effort to sleep was in vain and after an hour she gave up and fished a paperback out of her bag. She began reading and by the second chapter she scolded herself for buying what might just be the most depressing book ever written – Les Miserables.

With a sigh she leaned her head on the window, which was slightly warm from the setting suns, closed her eyes and softly hummed a familiar song under her breath. Its sweet melody visibly soothed her. The crease in her brow smoothed, her shoulders dropped from their ridged position and the tight grip she held on her suitcase loosened. After a moment she heard a man softly singing along.

"So on the second celestial evening all the children of the pebble join hands and compose a waltz…" Meryl gasped in surprise and her eyes snapped open. In the seat in front of her was the owner of the voice. The man had long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, with a handsome face, and brown eyes so dark they almost appeared to be black. He gave her just the hint of a smile and then said, "That's a nice song." Meryl was at a loss for words and it took her a moment to regain her composure and stop staring.

"Yes, it's old though where did you hear it?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Just picked it up somewhere I guess," he shrugged. "You?"

"My mother sang it to me when I was a child," The man made a noncommittal noise and was about to turn back around when Meryl blurted out an introduction. "My name is Meryl Stryfe…" she said a little louder then necessary. Meryl could feel her face burning red with embarrassment, but she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts.

"Gram Morten," he replied as a bemused expression danced across his features.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Morten."

"You can call me Gram. Should I call you Meryl or Mrs. Stryfe?" he said with a chuckle.

"Meryl is fine. I'm not married," she stated and he nodded with a slight smile.

"So, Meryl, what are you doing traveling all by yourself?"

"Well, actually I'm going home… sort of… actually I'm going back to December to try and get my job back."

"Two steps forward, one step back?" he commented.

"I hope not…"

Blue: Well that's chapter one! Things will get rolling soon. There will be action, adventure, and eventually a little romance.

Ivey: This chapter was crap! What the hell were you thinking?

Blue: Be nice for once Ivey! Anyway please review! I'd love to hear what you think. Constructive criticism please cause flames are mean.

Ivey: Shut up you'll get what you deserve!


	2. What's Left Behind

Blue: Hello again! Wow four reviews for chapter one? I feel so honored!

Ivey: Oh yeah… HUGE honor… ::rolls eyes::

Blue: Well it's more than we got for chapter one of our first story!

Ivey: You mean the one you should be working on?

Blue: ::blushing in embarrassment:: Yeah… that one. Anyway onto the reviews! **AnimeFreaks13**- Thank you! Um… both of you! No Reb I didn't you read this before. Please hit Lana for me. I'm glad you liked it Jess! Here's an update for you! **Aine of Knockaine**- Thank you! I have like fifteen pages done so far… well notebook pages at least. Barely any of it is typed lol. **Inkydoo- **I will! I'm really trying to not make it cliché. Let's hope it keeps getting better! **Al**- ::blinks:: Awesome? You think so? Thank you!!! This story was the first fic I ever started so it'd my baby.

Ivey: ::snorts:: Your ugly baby…

Blue: ::pushes Ivey off her chair:: Anyway thank you everyone! All of you are so wonderful for reading it!

Ivey: Bitch!

Blue: Stop calling me that and do your job.

Ivey: ::narrows eyes:: Blue doesn't own Trigun. If she did I wouldn't have to say this stupid disclaimer. ::grumbles:: Good for nothing loser!

We Might As Well Be Strangers

By Blue

Chapter Two- What's Left Behind

While Meryl was busy conversing with Gram Millie's day continued as it normally would. She went to work, ate lunch, smiled her usual bright smile, and talked to her co-workers. However, at the end of the day she was at a loss as to what to do. Typically she went home to eat supper with Meryl and talk about their day, but now… 'I know I'll just have dinner at the saloon! It'll be a treat!' she thought. With that Millie headed to the saloon, ordered a sandwich, pudding, and beer, and enjoyed her meal. What Millie didn't know was that alcohol is a downer… a depressant and after three mugs of beer her cheerful attitude dropped like a rock. All of the sad feelings she'd been holding at bay with her big, big sister's sayings and her smiles suddenly hit with full force.

To put it simply Millie felt empty. Everyone she cared about was gone. Mr. Vash left with his brother, Wolfwood died, and now Meryl, her best friend, was gone too. She knew her family would be happy to see her, but they all had their own lives with friends, family, and children. What did Millie have?

"Nothing, that's what," she said aloud as she finished off her fourth beer and laid her head on the table. The saloon was filled with patrons yet Millie felt utterly alone. Brushing her long hair out of her face she paid for her dinner and drinks and left. "Sempai was right Mr. Vash is never coming back and I don't think she is either." As she stumbled into the house she rhythmically locked the bolt and with tears in her eyes she collapsed on her bed. 'What do I do now?'

* * *

"I don't see why you insist I wear these spiders clothes my old clothes were much more practical," Knives protested.

"Well they sort of screamed 'look at me,'" his brother replied.

"Oh yes and that ridiculous red coat you wore was so inconspicuous," Knives retorted. "Every time you stepped outside some human tried to collect the bounty on your head." Vash sighed as he put on his yellow tinted sunglasses and sat down. Knives sat down next to his brother and gazed off into the distance. "Vash, why do you so desperately want to go back to that town?"

"I promised the insurance girls we'd come back and I'm _not_ desperate," he answered.

"You also promised them you'd write, didn't you?" Knives reminded him. A wave of guilt washed over Vash and he drew his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. Nodding slightly, he pushed his sunglasses, which had slipped down his nose, back into place. "As I thought. What makes you think they're even still there?'

"I don't know… I just want them to be there I guess."

"They've probably moved on by now. Meryl is probably married and has children by now. Their life span is finite you can't expect them to wait around forever."

"That maybe true, but do you have to say it?" Vash inquired feeling rather hurt and foolish. They had probably forgotten about him… Meryl had probably forgotten about him. 'That or she'll hit me for not writing when we get there,' he thought with a shudder. The short girl hit _really_ hard!

"I didn't mean to be cruel," Knives said tentatively. "Just go to sleep we still have a two day walk ahead of us. We'd be there already if you hadn't drove the car into that quick sand." A grin spread across Vash's face and e hugged his twin with a vice like grip.

"Oh Knives you do have a heart!"

"Let go me you fool!"

* * *

Meryl stared out of the window at the fifth moon with a frown. Gram had gone to the restroom and once again thoughts of Vash bubbled to the surface. There was nowhere on the planet she could go and not think of him. He'd left his mark on the moon and come night she'd always be reminded of him whether she wanted to be or not. "No matter where I go I can never escape that man," she muttered under her breath.

"Who can't you escape?" Meryl jumped at the sound of Gram's voice. He moved so quietly that she hadn't heard him come back and sit down next to her. He lit a cigarette and looked at her. She was staring at the cigarette in his mouth with a slight frown. While she liked Gram, he kept reminding her of things better left forgotten and he was eerily perceptive. He raised a brow at her. "Does this bother you?"

"What? Oh no, it's fine. You just reminded me of someone that's all. I met him on a bus and he smoked too," she answered vaguely/

"Who?"

"Nicolas D. Wolfwood," she said with a laugh. "He said he was a priest, but he was the only priest I ever met who carried an arsenal around with him and rode a motorcycle. But he died a while ago…" she trailed off with sadness in her voice. She may not have been close to the holy gunman, but when he was killed she shed her share of tears.

"I'm sorry," he replied somberly. "What about the other guy?"

"Who?"

"The one you can't escape?"

"Oh… no one important. Just an idiot I'd rather forget."

* * *

Millie had been absent from work the past two days and people were beginning to worry. The town priest went to see if she was all right, but when she opened the door she burst into tears and then slammed it shut without a word. Millie was depressed and those in town knew that was saying something. Unknown to the world she had spent the last two days certifiably drunk. She closed herself up in her room with three bottles of whisky she'd found in the cupboard and Meryl's notebook she'd fished out of the wastebasket.

When she finally finished off the first bottle she opened the notebook and turned through the pages. It was filled with entries, notes and letters paper clipped in and simple sketches. Several other random things were stuck here and there, such as a lid to a pudding cup taped to the inside of the back cover, an empty matchbook clipped next to an entry about Wolfwood, and a scrap of red cloth used as a bookmark.

Two of the letters were from Vash. One from an occasion he'd given them the slip simply read '_Please don't look for me. Vash'_ and the other was from when he left over a year ago. The lid was obviously from one of Millie's pudding cups, the matchbook, she guessed, was probably discarded without a thought by Wolfwood, and the cloth was the same color red as Vash's coat. The notebook was proof that Meryl wasn't planning on coming back… that she wanted to forget. When her door was greeted with another knock Millie didn't even react. She just lay in her bed buried under numerous blankets without the strength even for tears.

Blue: Well that's chapter two. I hoped you liked it. Please review!

Ivey: You are such a spaz…

Blue: And you're a very mean person.

Ivey: Great come back.


	3. Picking Up the Pieces

Blue: Chapter three is finally finished! I know my chapters to this story aren't very long, I apologize, but this isn't my main project at the moment. This is just something I work on when I get tired of writing my other fic or have writers block.

Ivey: And you're also lazy…

Blue: ::glare:: I'll have you know that I spent all afternoon and evening working on my Fruits Basket story and I wasn't finished until midnight. I wasn't even going to bother updating this one, but I thought the wonderful, kind people who take time out of their lives to read this thing deserved to get another chapter too.

Ivey: "Wonderful, kind people?" You are such a suck up!

Blue: Am not! Anyway, let's get on with the reviews shall we? **AnimeFreaks13- **Thank you once again for the review! You guys are such great friends! **Inkydoo**- Poor, poor Millie… she should know better than to drown her sorrows in a bottle. ::sigh::

Ivey: You made her OOC!

Blue: No, I didn't. Millie has always liked to drink (when Meryl lets her) she's just usually a happy drunk hehe! **Moonmage** – I'm glad you like it! I've got the plot mostly figured out and I promise it will get interesting. I'll try to update again soon. Your turn Ivey.

Ivey: Blue ownsTrigun dvds and manga, but she doesn't own the rights to them. ::snicker:: Like she could ever afford them…

Might As Well Be Strangers 

By Blue

Chapter Three- Picking Up the Pieces

"Do you think maybe they're asleep?" Vash asked Knives who had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's one in the afternoon you fool. Besides can't you read them from hear?"

"Well…" Vash said sheepishly.

"You're utterly useless Vash. There's only one person in that house and she is very inebriated," he said matter-of-factly. A look of concern swept over Vash's face and he retrieved the spare key, which was, luckily, still hidden beneath the doormat. The kitchen, which was once spotless, was now littered with empty pudding containers and dirty spoons. 'Millie's here alright,' thought Vash. Both men walked down the hall and Vash eased the door open to Millie's room. Only the sunlight peeping from behind the white lace curtains lit the room and the overwhelming scent of booze filled the air. The infamous typhoon scanned the cluttered room and quietly strode over to the bed. Lifting the covers up by the corner he peered at the limp form before him and it broke his heart. The beautiful, vibrant Millie Thompson was curled up in a ball still dressed in her work clothes. Her long golden-brown hair was a tangled mess and was oily from not having been washed in two days. Her face was buried in a pillow and she recoiled from the lack of warm quilts.

"Insurance girl?" Vash said softly. Millie's blood shot eyes peeked from the pillow. Tears began to stream down her ashen face again and she retreated to the safety of the pillow. "Oh Millie…" Vash said mournfully, pulling her into his arms as tears fell down his own cheeks.

"M-Mr. Vash… is that really… you?" she asked between sobs.

"Yes, I'm here," he said soothingly. "Where's Meryl?" The tall insurance girl began to sob harder at the question and panic welled up in his chest. Vash tried to shush her as he rocked her back and forth. "Did something happen to Meryl?" He relaxed slightly when she shook her head.

"But everything is so wrong Mr. Vash. Mr. Priest is dead and Meryl went back to Bernardelli and doesn't want to remember us anymore and… and you left and never wrote us. Meryl said you weren't coming back. That since you didn't write you wouldn't bother. Oh, I just wish Nicolas was here!" she exclaimed, burying her face into Vash's shoulder and clinging to him.

* * *

Stepping off the bus onto the street of the business district of December left Meryl with a large feeling of nervousness. She had planned on coming up with a strategy for getting her job back during the twenty-six hour long bus ride, but had ended up sleeping most of the time and talking to Gram. Now she was all alone in a city without family or friends and very little money to her name. Well, almost alone…

"So, Ms. Meryl Stryfe, where are you off to now?" Gram asked slinging his pack over one shoulder with ease.

"Oh, well, I'm going to stay with a friend tonight and then I have an appointment at Bernardelli in the morning," she lied. There was no "appointment. Actually, she was going to walk in unannounced, praying not to immediately be shown the door, and request to see the chief. Gram cocked and eyebrow at her and smirked.

"You're a terrible liar. Come on then," he said, while Meryl gapped at him with astonishment. Having nothing better to do at the moment she started after him with her suitcase wheeling behind her.

* * *

It had taken a solid hour for Vash to calm Millie down while Knives look on with interest. Millie was finally composed enough to let Vash go make her some tea and she sat on the edge of her bed hiccuping softly. Knives was sitting in a chair across from Millie with his arms folded, studying her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Knives, but could you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" he asked coolly.

"Staring at me like that." Knives gaze stayed on her another moment before he glanced around the room. "You know this place was a lot more sanitary when I was here last." This was meant to be conversational, however, to Knives surprise the human began crying again. "Why are you crying?"

"You're right Mr. Knives. Everything is such a mess… me, the house, Meryl, everything." He discerned the female spider was referring to more than cleanliness… she was referring to her life. "Yes, well… things could be worse," he said as compassionately as he could though it sounded more scolding than comforting. Millie wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and was quiet for a minute.

"You're right. It's like my big, big sister always said, 'Be happy with what you have, because there's always someone worse off.'" Hearing Vash's approaching footsteps she wiped her face again and donned a smile. Vash entered the bedroom carefully carrying a ceramic mug filled with Ceylon tea.

"Thanks Mr. Vash," she said cheerfully as she took the mug from him and sipped the steaming liquid.

"Millie, why did Meryl leave?"

"She said she didn't want to be a waitress forever so she went to the main office to get her job back, but I think she just didn't want to keep thinking about you all the time. Have you ever seen this before Mr. Vash?" she asked picking the journal. Vash just shook his head no. "It's Meryl's journal. She used to write in it every night after she finished the reports. I didn't read it though until after she threw it away."

"What'd she write about?" he asked tentatively.

"Mostly about you," she said handing it over to Vash who looked at it curiously. It was bound in brown leather with the name Meryl Elizabeth Stryfe embossed in gold in the bottom right corner of the front cover. The loose left sheets of paper and paper clips made it look a third bigger than it actually was and the clasp threatened to pop open at any moment.

"Where is he main office?"

"December City."

"Are you ok now, Millie?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" she said with a weak smile.

"I'll be back in a few days then I promise." He said and left the room. Knives voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What about her? Do you really think she's level headed enough to take care of herself?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't know…"

"What are you going to do about it then?"

Blue: Thank you for reading my story. Don't forget to review!

Ivey: Don't review if she knows you like it she makes me work harder.

Blue: Don't tell them to do that!


	4. The Chase Begins

Blue: Another case of writers' block, another chance to work on this story. I apologize for the wait, but like I've said before this isn't my main project. Don't worry though I have big plans for this story and I won't abandon it!

Ivey: I'm the one with the plans! I'm the muse!

Blue: Yes, yes… I know. Time for the review responses! **Divinya9-** Thank you for the compliment! I hope this story lives up to expectations. **Gurlwithcat-** No worries! I promise to finish it… eventually. **Inkydoo**- lol I hope you enjoy this update! **AnimeFreaks13**- Was this soon enough? Probably not… ::sigh:: My apologies. **Aine of Knockaine- **Of course Vash will go after her! After all, he is chasing the elusive mayfly of love! **Jagaimo-Writer**- Millie and Knives…? Hmmm… I'll take that into consideration. Thank you everyone for your reviews! They make me very happy!

Ivey: That's all it takes to make you happy? You need a life. Blue doesn't own Trigun. If she did I wouldn't let her make Vash such a crybaby.

Blue: He's not a crybaby! Well… maybe just a little…

Might As Well Be Strangers

By Blue

Chapter Four: The Chase Begins

"What brings you to December Mr. Gram?" Meryl asked while picking at her sandwich. They were seated at a small table in a noisy restaurant half an ile from the bus stop. Gram had insisted that she have an early lunch with him and she agreed without much hesitation. She did have to eat sometime and he was intriguing. There was something about the man across from her she couldn't quite figure out.

"Just passing through," he said vaguely after taking a sip from his glass. Meryl took another bite of her sandwich, wondering if this was a comfortable silent or not that they kept falling into. She didn't have any idea how to continue the conversation and chose silence over saying something ridiculous. Gram watched her with a small smile, tilting his head in contemplation. "So what will you do if you can't get your job back?" Meryl's mind drew a blank. She hadn't contemplated that possibility since she was so focused on persuading the chief to give her another chance.

"I don't know… I have family here. I suppose I could visit my brother for a few days, but then…" she trailed off.

"You'll go back to whatever you let your job for?" he offered casually.

"NO!" Gram blinked at her outrage and then asked teasingly.

"What _are_ you running from Ms. Stryfe?" Meryl nearly choked on her tea and looked at him with a startled expression.

"What makes you think I'm running from anything?"

"Well…for someone who seems so organized and uptight you don't really have a plan, I'd beat everything you own is in that little pink bag of yours, and I remember you saying there's someone you 'can't escape.' What would you call it?" he asked.

"Starting over," she answered simply.

"Oh I see… my mistake," he said with a raise of his eyebrow and took another sip from his glass. The former insurance girl's mood shifted from stunned to annoyed in the blink on an eye. This guy didn't even know her! 'What does he know anyway?' she thought. 'I am not _running_ from anything.' She chose to ignore the little voice inside her head that questioned this.

"I'm not running I just decided to stop waiting around for some stupid moron who's never coming back anyway. I'm moving on with my life!" she insisted banging her fist on the table. Gram looked at her over the rim of his glass a bit surprised.

"I wasn't trying to upset you," he said calmly. Meryl fished a $$10 bill out of her coat pocket and placed it on the table. Standing up quickly, she grabbed her bag and pushed her chair in.

"Thank you very much for lunch Mr. Morten, but I'm afraid I have to be going now." And with that she crossed the room, yanked the door open and let it slam shut behind her. Gram downed the last of his water and put a few crumpled bills next to the crisp ten. Slinging his jacket over his shoulder, he picked up his rucksack and followed suit.

* * *

"Mr. Knives what are you still doing here?" Millie asked in confusion. It had been two hours since Vash had left for December and naturally she'd assumed Knives had gone with him. Due to a massive hangover her eyesight was blurred, her head was throbbing and she felt sickeningly dizzy. When she first saw Knives she thought she might be hallucinating. She had been lying in her bed half awake and hadn't heard him make a sound so she couldn't be sure.

"My dear brother has requested that I remain here while he's in December," he stated coolly. 'Stuck me with babysitting duty is more like it. Damn you Vash!'

"Um…why?" she asked still confused.

"Isn't it obvious? To keep an eye on you, though I only agreed so Vash would stop his incessant whining. It's pathetic how much he cries," he answered, muttering the last part. Millie gave him one of her million double dollar smiles and started cleaning up the kitchen. "What are you grinning about?"

"Oh nothing really it's just you've changed so much Mr. Knives. It's nice to see you doing better." Knives didn't say anything to this. After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen she made a pot of coffee and they sat across from each other drinking in what was an oddly comfortable silence. Unlike most humans, Millie didn't completely disgust Knives. She had a kind innocence about her that wasn't put on and was always honest with him. For a while he thought she might be mentally handicapped, however some of the things she would say and her pure genius at chess made him dismiss that idea.

"I'm going to take a bath. Make yourself at home," she informed him with a smile and put her mug in the sink. Grabbing a fresh towel and washcloth from the linen closet, she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Knives was surprised not to hear the click of the lock. 'She's too trusting…'

* * *

Vash sat anxiously in his seat fingering the leather journal in his lap. He was debating whether or not he should read it. Sure she'd thrown it out, but that didn't make it ok to read her private thoughts, did it? There was so much about Meryl he didn't know or understand. 'Well maybe just a peek wouldn't hurt…' he thought and released the clasp. It fell open to a page marked with a scrap of red cloth that looked suspiciously familiar. 'Hey this is part of my coat! When did she get this?' Shrugging he flipped to a page near the beginning of the book and read silently.

_For the life of me I can't figure out how Mr. Wolfwood knew Millie and I were listening from the other side of the door! It was one of my more embarrassing moments, however neither he nor Vash seemed angry with us. In fact, he even invited us in for a drink. What kind of a priest is he anyway? I only had one shot, but Millie had at least six. Her impaired judgement was made clear when she concluded the best solution to the heat was to remove her shirt. In the future I will have to keep a closer eye on how much she has._

Vash flipped ahead a few pages.

_How can people dare scar such a kind man? All Vash ever does is try to help people. That's why I didn't believe he was the Legendary Typhoon when we first met. The rumors say he's a heartless monster who destroys anyone or anything in his path, but I've seen him risk himself for others countless times. Not to mention he acts like a complete idiot most of the time._

The next page he read was barely legible. It had clearly been written with a shaky hand and had several tear stains.

_It's been two weeks since we last saw Vash the Stampede. His tone was so harsh when he told me to stay back. It hurt me more than I care to admit, even to myself. I hate this ache in my chest when I think of him and I hate that I care what happens to him. Bernardelli has declared him the first official human disaster and we're to return to the main office. It's likely we won't ever see him again, which is all the more reason to forget these feelings. Besides we're not really even friends. All he sees me as is the short bitchy insurance girl and all he is really is a whiny, perverted, spiky-haired idiot._

Vash closed the journal with a sigh and slipped it into his bag. That was enough information for one afternoon.

Blue: Once again thank you for reading my story! Please review!

Ivey: I wanna quit!

Blue: You can't! Not if we still get good reviews.

Ivey: I hate you…


	5. The Lure of the Unknown and Pancakes

Blue: ::Peeks out from behind her door:: Heh… Hi I know I haven't up dated in a while. I'm sorry… please don't hurt me! ::shields her face::

Ivey: Hey moron not enough people read this story to form a mob if you don't update in forever.

Blue: Oh… ::not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing:: Anyway I have been such a bad person lately! I haven't updated my Fruits Basket fic in a while either. With that in mind I'll go ahead and get to the reviews so I can work on it. **hope-is-4ever- **I hope not either (of course I know if it will or not, but never mind about that). I hope you enjoy this chapter! **Snwbnny**-Of course there will be some fluffiness! I'm a hopeless romantic.

Ivey: You're just hopeless… **Aine of Knockaine**-Of course it was excellent! I wrote it! This one is even better!

Blue: ::sarcastic:: Well at least you're modest… **AnimeFreaks13**-I know you wanted me to update my Furuba story first, but Ivey isn't giving me any inspiration for the chapter.

Ivey: I'm working on it! **sephirothleo1-**I wouldn't update, but then Blue would cut me off from sno-caps, which would suck. **Inkydoo**- Yeah Gram's pretty awesome. I based his appearance off of Irvine Kinneas from FF VIII. That guy is hot… and we still need to finish playing that game. His personality is based on my brother Evan, which Blue is responsible for. ::glare::

Blue: Ivey and Evan don't get along… **Divinya9**- I'm glad you like it! **Jagaimo-Writer**- I was hoping the journal thing would be well liked! To be honest I hadn't really given much thought to a Knives/Millie romance in this story till you mentioned it. I'm taking it into consideration and it's all thanks to you!

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Trigun. She used to own a personal CD player, but she broke mine so I've claimed it.

Blue: I said I was sorry! This chapter is dedicated to Reb aka AnimeFreaks13 who beta read this chapter when she really would have rather been watching Underworld. You rock!

Might As Well Be Strangers

By: Blue

Chapter Five: The Lure of the Unknown and Pancakes

Letting the scalding hot water pelt her face, Meryl closed her eyes and inhaled the steam. She had forgotten how sweaty and grimy riding a bus overnight made her feel. After storming out of the restaurant she found a cheap hotel and booked a room. The room was furnished with a small desk and chair and an old tarnished brass twin bed with a lumpy mattress by the window. It was rather shabby but it had running water and clean sheets and that was good enough for her. After putting her bag on the bed, she immediately went into the tiny bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Finally feeling clean again she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Enjoying the feeling of the slightly cool air on her damp skin she dug through her bag in search of her little plastic comb. Standing before the cracked mirror in the bathroom she attacked the numerous tangles. Over the last year she'd neglected her hair, only remembering to get it trimmed when her bangs obscured her vision. The regular abuse with the comb and the lack of conditioner had turned her once meticulously neat, shiny raven tresses into a mess of dull, split end locks.

Pausing, Meryl looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face had matured a bit, but was still free of wrinkles; she was only twenty-five after all. Her eyes though… the purple-gray orbs that stared back at her reminded her of her mother when she was still alive. Just like her mothers had, Meryl's own eyes looked tired… and empty. Frowning she went back into her room and put away her comb.

* * *

The morning suns peeked through many windows, gently waking the inhabitants of the dusty planet of Gunsmoke. On a poorly maintained bus several hours outside of December a tall, blonde haired man squinted his eyes in protest and stretched his back in an attempt to alleviate the stiffness acquired from sleeping sitting up for several hours. With a yawn he rested his chin in his hand and gazed out at the sandy landscape.

In a little backwater town, so to speak a self-possessed man watched the suns rise from a rickety old porch enjoying the feel of the breeze tickling at his face. Within the house, to which the rickety old porch belonged, a young woman lay in her bed drifting between wakefulness and light slumber. The warm sunlight inched its way across her pillow and her sky blue eyes groggily opened. With a sigh she burrowed under her cozy patchwork quilt and tried not to think of how alone she was now that her best friend was gone.

Catching the wake of the young woman's dreariness the man's eyes flickered to the screen door. After a moment of consideration he sent a flash of images into her psyche. Inside the brown haired girl smiled and pushing the covers back got out of bed to make a pot of coffee. 'I'm not so alone. Mr. Knives is here…'

* * *

Within the December City limits a petite woman had been up even before the suns decided to make an appearance. After several hours of fitful sleep she'd given up on getting a good night's rest and decided to get ready for her important meeting. She deftly buttoned up her white collared shirt, while sticking her stocking feet into a pair of black high-heeled shoes. With that done she tucked her shirt into her pinstriped skirt, put on her gold earrings (a gift from her elder brother on her sixteenth birthday and the only jewelry she owned) and appraised as much of her appearance as she could in the bathroom mirror.

Instead of the usual quick glance she took a moment to really look at herself. To be honest the only thing that'd really changed much about her since her youth was her choice of clothing. Were she to put on a jumper and a pair of Mary Janes she'd look like she was fourteen again. Even her short, boyish hair and tiny figure were the same. It wasn't hard to see the freckled young teen that'd tag along after her brother to the saloon where he worked evenings as a bus boy and sit in the back finishing her homework. The slightly shorter mirror image of her twenty-two year old sibling Jonathan-Johnny for sort.

Johnny and Merry… their parents had died when Jonathan Stryfe was only eighteen. He was hardly more than a child himself, but nevertheless he took it upon himself to raise his ten year old baby sister. Giving up his dream of being a plant engineer he took whatever job he could get to keep a roof over their heads, food in their stomachs, and clothes on their backs. They took care of each other and despite the lack of luxury in their lives they were happy. Eventually, though, they'd had a falling out. Things were said… and Meryl packed her things and left when she was eighteen. While she had written him on occasion they hadn't seen each other since. 'I should go see Johnny…' Taking a deep breath she smoothed her blouse, grabbed her purse and room key and was out to get her job back.

* * *

Vash was anxious… and bored. The bus was still over two hours away from reaching December and he'd tried everything to make the time pass more quickly. He'd tried to engage in a conversation with the man sitting across the aisle from him, but was ignored. Then he tried listening to his walkman, however, he'd neglected to check the life of the batteries recently and hadn't brought any extras with him and after fifteen minutes of listening pleasure it died on him. Next he used his index finger to draw rudimentary pictures on the dirty window (for someone of such superior intelligence he couldn't draw to save his life, but in his defense he didn't have much to work with.) Once he ran out of space on the window he was at loss as to what to do. Actually there was something he could do, but he really shouldn't. He really, _really_ shouldn't…

A minute and a half later he gave into temptation and snatched Meryl's journal from its spot in his bag. Glancing around as if he was a little kid sneaking a cookie from the kitchen before dinner he unclasped the book and flipped it open once again.

_'The most unexpected thing happened today on my birthday of all days! Millie and I have been assigned to the Stampede Case once again! It'll be nice to see Vash again, though I'm sure he won't be happy about having us on his trail again, but it's not as if we like being his babysitters either. Then again sitting at a desk day after day has gotten old. I should probably send Johnny a letter so he knows I'll be gone for a while.' _

Vash racked his brain trying to figure out who "Johnny" was, but couldn't recall Meryl mentioning anyone by that name. He inwardly shrugged and flipped ahead. 'Oh well…She never talked about her personal life much.'

_'I swear I'm never taking another sand-steamer as long as I live! Twice now we've ridden a sand-steamer and both times it was highjacked! On the bright side we caught up with Vash in New Oregon who was looking a bit worse for wear, but fine nonetheless. He even seemed somewhat glad to see us. It really is great to see him again.' _

'I wonder if she'll be glad to see me this time…' Vash thought and then squinted to read the next part which was written in jerky looking cursive that could only be described as angry writing.

_'Of course that jerk gave us the slip the first chance he got! He left us a note!_ (The note in question was paperclipped to the other side of the page)._ And just our luck it was during a real typhoon! We almost got blown away looking for him! But when we found him there was an incident. People died and Vash blamed himself. I wanted to say something… anything to him, but I couldn't. Last night I heard Vash and Mr. Wolfwood talking about it and then they said something about somewhere Vash still has to go. Someone he has to face. What were they talking about? I probably shouldn't ask it's none of my business.' _

It was strange for Vash to be reading Meryl's journal. While most of it was just a basic account of events she'd put her musings and worries down as well. They were her private thoughts. Suddenly he felt very guilty about what he was doing. If the short girl new that he'd read her journal she might get violent. She wasn't called derringer Meryl for nothing.

Meryl walked stiffly out of the Bernardelli Insurance office looking angry and dejected. Her meeting with the chief could be described in one word- disastrous. The receptionist at the front desk, a plump gossipy middle-aged woman by the name of Ms. Wheaton, gaped when she purposely entered the front door and requested a meeting with the head of the department. After an hour of sitting tensely in the reception room she was shown to the chief's office.

"Well look what the cat brought in… Miss Meryl Stryfe herself! What can I do for you?" he asked with mirth. When she requested getting her job as a claims agent back he laughed in her face. Five minutes later she was walking out, willing herself to ignore the whispers of her former coworkers. With a sigh she sat on the concrete steps outside the office building and put her head in her hands. A clicking noise caught her attention and she looked up. 'Oh great…' she thought sarcastically. 'Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.'

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"You could say that. What do you want?" she inquired tersely as he lit his cigarette.

"To take you to breakfast," Gram answered after exhaling a cloud of smoke into the already polluted air of downtown December.

"Oh yes cause our last meal together went so well."

"Think of it as an apology. It wasn't my intention to make you so twitchy."  
"I didn't get twitchy!" she protested.

"Seems I've done it again. I guess I'll have to do better than just plain toast. Come on then I heard about this place that serves great pancakes," he told her as he flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette and walked down the street. Meryl stared after him for a moment incredulously and then, with an irritated sigh, she picked herself up and hurried to catch up with him. Had she known who would be arriving at the Bernardelli Insurance Society a mere nine and a half minutes later she might not have given in to the thought of blueberry pancakes so easily.

Blue: Thank you everyone for your reviews for the reviews. Don't forget to review this chapter!

Ivey: If you don't review then I don't have to write this crap anymore

Blue: You know you like it!

Ivey: Whatever…


	6. The Lure of the Unknown and Doughnuts

Blue: Hello everyone! I posted another chapter for my Fruits Basket fic so I had some time to work on MAWBS without being mauled by the unrelenting beings that are the fans of WLU.

Ivey: Jess ordered us to get the next chapter of WLU up by five p.m. today. If it's not up she'll probably maul you.

Blue: ::shudder:: Lets not think about that and move on to the reviews. **AnimeFreaks13**-You're welcome! You deserved it and I'm glad you like it as much as my Furuba fic. **hope-is-4ever**- Me too which is why I do it.

Ivey: Don't worry Vash doesn't get _hit_. ::snicker:: You'll see. **Inkydoo**- ::glare:: You hacked into our computer didn't you?

Blue: I'm sure it was just a lucky guess. Things will make more sense in this chapter. Enjoy! **Maria-**I'm surprised I was able to update this quickly. To be honest I didn't know where the heck I was going with this plot until about three days ago, but now I have most all of the plot worked out in my head! Hurrah! **Aine of Knockaine**- I'm glad we're such a source of entertainment for you. Thank you for the review! ::looks at the next review. Eyes go wide and she falls over:: Eeep!

Ivey: What?

Blue: **Faery Goddyss**- reviewed our story!!! ::freaking out::

Ivey: So?

Blue: So I **_love_** her fics! She writes these awesome Knives/Meryl stories (my favorite alternate pairing) and she is reading our Trigun fic! This is so cool!!!

Ivey: ::smacks her in the head and she falls over again:: Stop spazing out. Anyway we're not sure about the Knives/Millie thing. ::glare:: You got a problem with my personality?

Blue: ::bowing to Faery Goddyss:: I am not worthy!

Ivey: You're not worthy of a lota things. **Jagaimo-Writer-** She might shack up with him and she might not. Deal with it. The story would suck if there weren't any conflict. ::grossed out at the thought of Gram shacking up with Meryl cause he's based on her brother:: This fic is pg-13 you perv!

Blue: Ivey don't call our readers names. **Divinya9**-Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter too!

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Trigun. If she did I would know the answer to how they can grow tobacco for cigarettes on a desert planet when they can't even grow a freaking tree in that wasteland!

Blue: Um… actually tobacco grows in full sunlight and rich soil so all they would really have to do is fertilize it with manure and water it every one in a while.

Ivey: …Just cause you know that doesn't mean you own Trigun…

Blue: ::sigh:: I know…

Might As Well Be Strangers

By: Blue

Chapter Six: The Lure of the Unknown and Doughnuts

Vash stepped off of the bus with his pack slung over his back and donned his yellow shades to guard against the bright sunlight that caused him to squint. Getting directions to the Bernardelli Insurance Society from the bus driver he thanked him and trudged off towards the business district. On the way he spotted a small bakery with various cakes and pastries displayed in the window. 'They probably have doughnuts!' he thought with glee as his stomach rumbled. Thoughts of Meryl's surprised face when she saw him and her smile popped into his head. 'I probably should find Meryl first, but…' Images of Meryl lecturing him and smacking him overrode the previous thoughts. 'No use getting beat up on an empty stomach.' And he went in to buy a box of doughnuts.

Sitting on a paint pealed bench outside the shop he opened the cardboard box with "December Delights Bakery" stamped on the front of it and practically inhaled one of the fresh glazed doughnuts. Licking the sugar off his fingers he pulled the journal once again out of his bag and flipped it open.

_Vash finally woke up today. He seems to be doing better, physically at least, however he's being eaten away with guilt for what happened with Legato. When I asked him if he remembered anything he said that he could recall everything. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and said I had somewhere to be even though I didn't. Even though I knew he needed to talk about it with someone. I wanted him to be able to talk to me, but I couldn't listen. I was filled with too much guilt of my own so I just stood on the other side of the door and listened to his wails of anguish. Vash saved Millie and I by sacrificing his own beliefs and all I could to was cover my ears._

_Later I told Millie some things like maybe it wasn't such a good idea to follow him after all. Millie said it could have happened anyway. She said that you shouldn't hold back in matters of the heart and she's right. So starting now I'm not going to worry about the mistakes I've made I'm going to focus on working hard and making the right choices. Even if I make another mistake I can't give up. I can only try to make it right and do better in the future. _

'Those insurance girls sure are smart,' he thought munching on another of his 'little cakes of honey' and turned to another section.

_Vash left today to face his brother Knives. I hope he'll be all right. I know he can hold his own, but this is his brother, his twin. All I can do is pray for his safe return. I couldn't say anything other than goodbye. I feel like such a coward, but he has something his has to do and I can't get in the way of that. Millie told me I'd just have to tell him everything when he gets back and I will. When Vash gets back I'll finally say it. I'll tell him I love him._

Vash's mouth fell open and he dropped his doughnut. Shaking himself out of shock he found himself in he picked the donut off the ground, blew the dirt off, hunched over the book in his lap and flipped through the pages rapidly. He skimmed the entries about his return with Knives and the daily events that occurred over the next several months pausing to re-read various things like _I had the perfect opportunity to tell him this morning when we were alone in the kitchen, but once again I chickened out. I have to tell him soon. Tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow. _'She never told me!' his mind shouted frantically. 'Why didn't she ever tell me?!' Finally he came to the last entry, which was marked by a scrap of his red coat he'd long since abandoned for less conspicuous attire.

_I should have told Vash everything when I had the chance. It's too late now. It's been over a year since he left and he hasn't written. I worry that something has happened to him, but I have to face the truth. Vash doesn't care for me the way I care for him and he's not coming back. I can't stay here waiting for him despite how much I want to. Millie doesn't want me to go, but I can't spend the rest of my life waiting tables in a nothing little town waiting for a man who doesn't love me. Tomorrow I am going back to December. Perhaps if I beg enough I can get my job back at Bernardelli. If not I might go see Johnny, but I don't know if I'll receive a warm welcome. I said such awful things to him before I left. I can only hope for the best._

Vash stared at the page as questions swirled in his head. 'Does this mean she still loves me? Who's this Johnny guy? An old boyfriend? Why didn't I ever write? Why didn't I ever tell her how much she means to me? Why am I still sitting here and NOT LOOKING FOR HER!?!?" And with that last thought he shoved the journal in his bag and took off running down the street towards Bernardelli leaving the doughnuts forgotten on the bench.

* * *

Meryl sat silently across from Gram in the Harry's Pancake House staring into the inky depths of her black coffee as they waited for their order to arrive. The man kept his own counsel as well as he alternated between taking a drag from his cigarette and sipping coffee. After several minutes the petite woman sighed and poured some cream into her lukewarm coffee along with a packet of sugar and watched as it changed from black to a dark brown color with the stirring of her spoon. Setting his mug down Gram reached inside his jacket and pulled out a flask from which he poured a bit of amber liquid into his own drink as well as Meryl's.

"You look like you could use an Irish coffee," he said answering her questioning look. After a moment Meryl shrugged.

"Why not…" she muttered with a sigh and picked up her mug. A few minutes later their waitress brought out their pancakes and bacon and Meryl had a slight buzz. Drowning her blueberry pancakes in syrup she looked over at Gram who was munching on a slice of bacon. "I was running from a trap. The same trap my parents and my brother got caught in."

"What kind of trap?" he inquired as he spread butter of his own pancakes.

"Spending all my life in a dead end job waiting for something to happen. The first time I ran was when I was eighteen. My brother and I had a fight and I said something I shouldn't have. He said that if I really felt that way then I didn't have to stay so I packed my things and left. This time I left my friend because I didn't want to wait for someone who wasn't coming back. There were too many memories in that town and I didn't want to work in a diner for the rest of my left waiting to die." They ate in silence for a while and Gram had the intent look on his face that most people get when they're contemplating something.

"So you want adventure?"

"I don't know what I want anymore…" she answered laying her fork on the edge of her plate.

"You any good of a shot?" he asked seemingly at random.

"I'm not too bad with derringers, why?" she responded.

"I'm a bounty hunter. Most of the time I stick to small fry, but sometimes things get sticky. I could use a partner for a while if you're interested. Just until you figure things out." Meryl stared at him in surprise.

"I don't know…" she answered hesitantly.

"Why don't you take some time to think it over? I'm taking the first bus out tomorrow morning. Be at the station at seven if you decide to join me," he said and placing some money on the table he got up. "See ya around." And he left Meryl to her own devices.

* * *

Vash burst into the Bernardelli Insurance Society startling the receptionist half to death. Panting slightly he walked up to the counter and smiled at her. "Hello, I'm looking for someone. Is Meryl Stryfe here?" Ms. Wheaton stared at the strange, slightly sweaty blonde man in front of her like he was crazy.

"Ms. Stryfe was here earlier, but she left not too long ago."

"Oh well do you know when she'll be back?" he asked nonplused by the information.

"She won't be."

"What do you mean? She works here of course she'll be back," he said slightly confused.

"She _used_ to work here," the stiff woman corrected and Vash's face fell.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" When she said she didn't Vash thanked her for her help and walked out. Discouraged, he sat down outside on the very same step Meryl had occupied not long before wondering what to do. Bernardelli was his only lead and he had no idea where she was now or where she would go. December was a fairly large city and it wouldn't be easy to find her. If she left town there was no telling when he'd find her if he ever did. He was sure Meryl would eventually write to Millie and let her know where she was so he could always go back and wait until a letter arrived, but… 'I have to find her now. What if she falls in love with someone else or goes back to this 'Johnny' person? I can't go back until I find her.' With his mind made up he stood and went off to find his short girl.

Blue: If you didn't know an Irish coffee is coffee with whiskey in it. Do you think Jess will really hurt me if we don't post Ch. 25 for WLU by five this afternoon?

Ivey: Probably…

Blue: That's not good… Please review!


	7. Perhaps You're Happy Without Me

Blue: Wow I can't believe we wrote another chapter so soon! This was supposed to be my anti-writers block fic, but I'm all excited about writing it. I really should get back to work on my Fruits Basket fic. ::sigh:: Ok reviews!

Ivey: **Faery Goddyss**- ::glares and flicks her off::

Blue: ::bows slightly:: Thank you for the advice Faery Goddyss-sensei. No offense is taken and I have moved the A/N to the end of the chapter. My apologies for the lack of Knives in the last chapter I hope this one makes up for it.

Ivey: Why the hell are you calling her sensei? She's not your frickin' sensei.

Blue: Should I call her sama? ::Ivey rolls her eyes:: **hope-is-4ever**- It will get interesting I promise you! **AnimeFreaks13**- I never said Gram was after Vash… but then I guess I didn't say that he's not either… ::shrug:: **inkydoo**- ::laughing:: I like your version, but the reasoning behind the way we did it is this 1) Vash is trying not to attract attention and holding up an insurance office would be slightly suspicious and 2) on the credits of the last episode I'm pretty sure it shows Vash leaving his gun in the desert where he fought Knives though I'm not sure. I mean he does get rid of his red coat. Can you or anyone clarify that fact for me? It would be helpful to know for sure. I glad you love this story! The story loves you too!

Ivey: **Yoh's girl**- it is a pretty f-ing awesome fic isn't it? For the ::counting:: six reviews you get a gold star.

Blue: **Jagaimo-Writer- **No, no… you misunderstand. Gram is based on Ivey's brother Evan so any thinking of Gram in an ::thinking how she should put this:: intimate situation is really gross for her. And of course you're not a perv. Oh and we haven't decided everything about how intimate the pairing or pairings will be because we don't want to have to change the rating. Do you think implying two people ::thinking of a way to put it so she won't blush::

Ivey: Did the nasty? ::offers with a shrug::

Blue: ::smacks her own forehead:: You are so vulgar! Back to the point do you think just implying that two people… spent the night together is still PG-13 or would that be like R?

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Trigun, but she does own a drawing that she did of Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho with his shirt off. I don't know what she sees in that three-eyed midget…

Blue: IVEY! ::blushing::

Might As Well Be Strangers

By: Blue

Chapter Seven: Perhaps You're Happy Without Me

Being over one hundred and thirty years old Millions Knives was very aware of the passage of time and as such had learned the art of patience early on in life. He had also learned that next to gunshot wounds the most common cause of death was boredom. Since he was a child he had been very observant and spent most of his time acquiring knowledge and fine-tuning his plans for the creation of Eden. However, since the showdown with his sibling, Knives had come to the realization that the paradise he'd envisioned was impossible.

He'd wanted a place of natural beauty for just the two of them without the parasitic beings known as Homo sapiens where they could be content. The truth was that had Knives succeeded in destroying humanity and creating his Eden it would have been a place of suffering for his brother. Vash never would have forgiven him and would have left him. What good was paradise if it couldn't be shared with the ones you loved?

Knives had lost his sense of purpose, his objective, his raison d'être and often found himself in a state of restlessness. Millie had made a breakfast of coffee, eggs and toast for the two of them and once the quiet meal was finished she stacked the dishes in the sink and went to get ready for work. And so Knives was left alone in the kitchen with nothing to do. He had stayed behind as a favor to Vash, but Millie was doing considerably better than when they'd discovered her in her manic-depressive state. To keep him from his own depressing thoughts of uselessness he proceeded to wash the dishes. 'A superior, freeborn plant doing menial household tasks for a human… I have sunk very low indeed,' he thought with a snort.

As he was drying the last plate Millie came out of her room dressed in a white shirt, overalls and work boots and carrying her hard hat under one arm. The tall girl blinked in surprise at what she saw and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that Mr. Knives I was going to wash the dishes before I left for work."

"You would have been late," he replied with a seemingly indifferent expression upon his features, however this only caused her smile to brighten.

"You're right I am running behind this morning. Thank you very much! Well I'd better be going. See you later!" she said with a wave and was off. Thinking about her response to his unnecessary help with the chore Knives placed the last dish in the cupboard. It was like giving a cat a piece of string. Something so simple kept her happy for hours. Humans were inherently greedy, violent, and ruthless… or at least that's what he'd always believed. He'd experienced the cruelty of mankind first hand when he was a child from someone he thought he could trust…Steve.

It was through that man that Knives had seen the darker side of human nature. Rem had always told them that in mankind's new home there would be nothing but peaceful days with no war and no stealing. It would be an Eden where people could live in freedom and harmony. It had been an optimistic lie. Their current home had already been poisoned by the flaws of humanity and their new home would be no different.

It was no secret that Vash was the more sentimental of the two, while Knives was the definition of logic. To save the butterfly you must kill the spider. Vash just didn't understand. Steve may have beaten them both, but to Knives it was more painful to see Vash's tears than to receive the blows. He had crashed the SEEDs ships because in his own way he was trying to protect his brother from the harsh truths of humanity.

Now everything he had worked toward was ruined. It had been doomed from the start. Even if he still wanted to create his own personal Eden he couldn't. Vash would always be there to stop him. So now what? The question had plagued him for the last two years. Vash was happiest living with humans and while it disgusted Knives he couldn't leave his brother. The years apart from Vash had been lonely ones. He needed a purpose, but what? Knives sighed and silently wished Millie didn't have work today. She was a brilliant opponent in chess. He had still yet to bet her in a match. Perhaps he would challenge her to a gamewhen she returned.

* * *

Meryl stood silently in front of the Daisy Villa Apartment complex on Hazel Street trying to get the courage to walk in and knock on the door 102. The honking of a car horn made her jump and she berating herself for stalling she walked up the steps with her suitcase rolling behind her and went inside. The hallway looked the same as it had seven years before with its beige colored walls and its green and white tiled floor that always looked dirty no matter how often the landlord swept and moped. One of the overhead florescent lights flickered and buzzed annoyingly.

Standing before apartment number 102 Meryl fidgeted nervously with indecision. She'd checked out of the hotel in favor of seeing her brother and staying the night with him, but was this really such a good idea? Though they had exchanged letters over the last few years she wasn't sure if he'd want to see her. He'd done so much for her since their parents had died and she'd repaid him by calling him a failure amongst other things. Once she had completed secondary school she'd wanted to attend business classes, but Johnny had told her she couldn't.

Every time she brought it up he would say, "maybe in a year or two" and change the subject. He didn't want to tell her that they just couldn't afford. Tired with him telling her no without giving her a reason why she couldn't take classes now she confronted him one afternoon as he got ready for work. Her brother hadn't wanted to talk about it and the conversation escalated into an argument.

"Why? It isn't fair! Why can't I go?!" she'd demanded.

"Why don't you just get a job as a waitress or something?" he said not answering her question.

"You just don't want me to go cause then I wouldn't be a failure like you! It's your fault we live in a small apartment in a bad neighborhood! You haven't made anything of yourself you're just a _busboy_!" she yelled in anger. Johnny had stilled with his hand on his jacket and Meryl covered her mouth with her hand. She hadn't meant it, but it couldn't be taken back.

"If that's how you feel then you don't have to stay," he said in an icy tone, putting on his jacket and he slammed the front door behind him. When he came home later that night his baby sister wasn't there. Not long after she started working at Bernardelli and stayed with a friend until she had enough money for her an apartment of her own. She never did go to business school.

Taking a deep breath she raised her fist to knock on the wooden door and then lowered it. So involved in her argument with herself over whether this was a good idea she didn't hear when someone else entered the building. Bringing her fist up again she paused, sighed and lowered it again.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you gonna knock?" a familiar voice asked behind her. Turning around she saw the one and only Jonathan Stryfe standing there with a slight smirk on his face and holding a brown paper bag containing groceries. It was like looking into a slightly taller mirror image of herself. He had the same ebony hair and gray eyes, but his skin was slightly more tanned and he was several inches taller. His face was even shaped the same though it was more masculine. He looked exactly the same except for the faintest wrinkles at the corner of his eyes from smiling. He even still dressed the same with his faded jeans, T-shirt, and brown boots.

"Hi Johnny," she said with a weak smile.

"Hey Merry," he replied and unlocked the door. "Finally decided to visit I see," he said seeing her suitcase and motioned for her to follow him in. The apartment was exactly as she'd remembered it. The main room was as it always had been with its table and two chairs, the grubby old striped couch, the bookcase with various paperback novels collected over the years and the radio on the side table next to the lamp. The kitchen still had its plan wooden cabinets, yellow countertop, slightly rusty sink, and the same old brown fridge with photos of family and friends stuck to it with magnets. Even Meryl's old drawings were there. It was the same simple place she'd left seven years ago. It was home. Meryl stood there watching her brother as he put up the groceries and threw the bag into the trash bin. Leaning with one shoulder against the fridge he crossed his arms and smirked at her again.

"So what's my baby sister doing in December? Did you get home sick?" he asked teasingly.

"I came to get my job back at Bernardelli."

"Did you?" he prodded her.

"No…" she answered with a blush of embarrassment.

"So you need a place to stay then?"

"Yes, I mean no… I just wanted to come see you. Maybe spend the night if that's ok with you."

"Do you even have to ask?" he commented with a smile and Meryl returned a smile of her own. Before long they were sitting across from each other drinking sodas and catching up on the everyday things they'd missed in each other's lives.

"So are you still working at the saloon?"

"Yep, but I'm no longer a mere busboy. You're looking at the head bar tender!" Johnny informed her with a wiry grin. Meryl flinched at the 'mere busboy' comment and wrapped both hands around the aluminum soda can.

"Johnny I… I'm sorry about what I said before I left. I never meant it I was just…" she trailed off with a sigh as she stared at the tabletop. Meryl blinked and looked up when she felt two strong arms around her shoulders. She hadn't even heard him move, but there he was standing behind her hugging her the same way he did when she sat at that very same table years before drawing in a notebook or working on her homework.

"It's ok Merry. I'm just glad your home," he said comfortingly. At that Merry turned in her seat and buried her face in his shirt to hide the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Johnny pulled back with a smile and sat across from her again. "So what are you going to do now that you're not an insurance girl anymore?"

Ivey: We leave a lot of cliffhangers.

Blue: It keeps the readers coming back for more

Ivey: It also pisses them off…

Blue: Yes, well that's why I have this ::holds up a stun gun:: Look what happens when I press this button! ::accidentally shocks Ivey with it:: Uh oh….

Ivey: ::laying on the floor twitching::

Blue: ::shrugs:: Oh well. Please review!


	8. Stupid Drunk vs Enraged Niisan

Blue:nervous laughter: Hello there:notices the angry visages of the readers: Please don't hurt me:looks to Ivey for help:

Ivey:also glaring: You **_electrocuted_** me! You're on your own bitch!

Blue: It was an accident:sigh: I am soooooo sorry that this took so long to update, but I have an excuse! A good excuse too! I moved and I got a job! With all the packing and unpacking and then working 8 hours a day four days a week I've been too busy to write.

Ivey: LIES! You had plenty of time to write in the last month! You've been reading other peoples fics, watching anime and playing video games!

Blue:tremble of fear: I'M SORRY!

Ivey: YOU THINK SORRY MAKES IT OK:hits her over the head with Harry Potter Year 5:

Blue:unconscious:

Ivey:smirk: Ok review time… **AnimeFreaks13**- Shut up! **Faery Goddyss-** Roy Mustang (from Fullmetal Alchemist) all the way:sexy growl: He can set me on fire any time! No Gram in this chapter. Deal with it. Not that it matters I'm gonna make nerd girl crank out another chapter by the end of the week. **Hope-is4ever-** :evil smirk: If you hate cliffhangers this chapter is going to drive you nuts. **Aine of Knockaine-** Meryl's brother is pretty awesome. I wish my brother was like that. Evan is just an ass. **Inkydoo**- Awkward moment numero uno was added to this chapter by Blue for your enjoyment. **Jessica-** If you knock the author unconscious the chapter won't get done any sooner :really should take her own advice: **Yoh's girl-** … :afraid of the wolf and not even gonna say anything: **Al-** We never guessed that there were so many fan's of Knives/Millie. Go figure… Keep reading if you want to know the answer. **Jagaimo-Writer-** I wanna write a lemon, but Blue won't let me. I'm all for writing the nasty even if we can't post it here. If Blue lets me write it then all the perverted fans of MAWBS :blinks and looks at the acronym for Might As Well Be Strangers. Shrugs: can e-mail us and we'll send it. **Bloodstained Hands**- The reason the beginning sucks is cause Blue didn't have me when she started it. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm the genius. The chapters are short for one reason and one reason alone… we're really lazy. **SpikesGirl04-** The next chapter will be posted sooner. Trust me. :cracks a whip: **Nidaba- **Yeah we're updating. We just decided to slack off for a while after we finished WLU. It had a bigger following than MAWBS :looks at the acronym again: Ok does that look weird to anyone else:shakes head: Forget it… but we're getting more and more reviews so our updates will be more frequent… probably. Ok disclaimer time! Blue doesn't own Trigun, but she does own a copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that's very useful in bludgeoning.

Might As Well Be Strangers

By Blue

Chapter Eight: Stupid Drunk vs. Enraged Nii-san

Vash trudged down the dusty sidewalk of Main Street with his shoulders slumped and his bag scraping along the concrete behind him. He had spent the entire afternoon the day before and the entire morning scouring the city for Meryl and hadn't had any luck and to make matters worse he'd forgotten his donuts. He was hungry, tired and fairly sure that the superstition about a black cat crossing your path being bad luck was true. He wasn't sure if it was the same one or not, but it seemed wherever he went there was some cat looking at him or attacking him or just sitting around looking ominous. Currently a black kitten with large sun colored eyes was trailing after him and making a game of batting at one of the many buckles that adorned his bag.

"Why is it always a cat?" Vash mumbled and then looked at said feline. "Always causing trouble can't you do something useful like help me find Meryl or a least some food?" The cat paused and stared blankly at Vash for a moment. With a meow and a flick of the tail the cat dashed across the street and into a building. Vash was slightly amused when he read the sign above the door: Neely's Saloon. "Hey, I bet they have food! Maybe black cats are lucky!"

Throwing his bag over his shoulder he sprinted across the street and through the swinging doors of the saloon. With his eyes squinted as they adjusted to the dim lighting he took in the slightly shabby interior of the saloon. The afternoon was still early and only a few patrons occupied the wobbly ladder backed chairs that surrounded the dozen or so tables arranged sporadically through out. Behind the bar the sole waitress chatted idly at the bartender who was pretending to listen to her while cleaning a glass with a slightly less than clean rag. The tall blonde haired outlaw walked up to the counter and placing his bag on the floor sat in one of the sturdier looking bar stools.

"Hello there! Can I have a burger and fries please?" Vash said cheerfully to the waitress who sighed as if she had something better to do then her job. Without looking up the bartender scolded her.

"Karin, if you like getting paid then I suggest you smile, say yes sir and go place the gentleman's order."

"_Fine_! Coming right up, sir," she said with exasperation and went into the kitchen.

"What can I get you to drink?" the man said as he set the mostly spotless glass on the counter and pushed his glasses into place with his middle finger. An ice-cold mug of beer sounded really good considering the sweltering heat that couldn't be escaped even in a building when the suns were at their peak. Vash ordered his drink and while the bartender fetched a mug from beneath the bar he wiped his sweaty forehead with he back of his sleeve. The black kitten that had lead Vash to the establishment hopped onto the bar and sat in front of him with a triumphant look on it's face. Scratching the cat affectionately behind the ears Vash gave it a sad smile.

"If only you could find Meryl for me too." The bartender set his drink before him and he quickly gulped it to relieve his parched throat. Placing his empty mug on the counter Vash asked for another.

* * *

In her bedroom Millie sat on her bed with her sewing kit spread out around her on the quilt. She was searching through the many spools to find a thread that would match the jacket she was mending. Knives' jacket. When she'd come home the day before and was hanging her own jacket on the coat rack she'd noticed several tears in Knives' coat and thought it would be nice to fix it for him. Besides, he did help out now and then even though she didn't ask him too. She wasn't much of a seamstress but she could stitch a button on and fix a small rip or two. It was the least she could do to say thank you for everything he'd done for her.

On the front porch Knives was once again occupying his time gazing out into the horizon. Never before had he been so wistful and he was quickly becoming tired of it. His thoughts had always had an order to them, a distinct logic, but now they wandered aimlessly. Growing tired of his own psyche he flitted into that of his female companion. He was surprised to find that she was mending the numerous tears in his cerulean colored coat as a thank you for taking "such good care" of her. The freeborn planet was struck by the realization that by delving into Millie's mind he had just ruined the surprise she was so diligently working on. 'Perhaps Rem was correct when she said just because you can do something, doesn't you mean you should…'

* * *

After three mugs of beer Vash was left feeling lightheaded and tingly in his fingers and toes. Refreshed and comfortably full, he decided it was time to resume the search. As he stood from his seat and picked up his bag the door to the saloon swung open and a raven-haired figure of slight stature walked in. Vash's heart swelled with happiness at the sight of the person framed in the doorway with the sun streaming in. Dropping his bag at his feet Vash dove forward to envelop the figure in a tight embrace. Unfortunately, for both of them, Vash's depth perception was a bit off thanks to the alcohol he had so recently imbibed.

"Mr. Whiskers did find you!" The black cat, dubbed "Mr. Whiskers", meowed proudly from his perch on the bar as Vash squeezed the person tightly and rubbed his cheek against their own. The thought 'Why does this feel so different from the last time I hugged Meryl?' passed through his intoxicated mind before he was roughly shoved away by the smaller figure.

"What the hell!" a distinctly non-feminine voice exclaimed. Blinking in surprise Vash sat up to see the person before him. Considering how similar Meryl and the _male_ stranger looked, the glare from the sun, and Vash's mildly inebriated state it was an easy mistake to make, albeit an awkward one.

"You're not Meryl," the blonde gunman stated dumbly.

"No shit!" the man said with irritation as he stood and dusted off his jeans. "Damn it Henry! I told you to cut off the customers _before_ they start acting like stupid drunks!"

"Heh, sorry about that I thought you were someone else," Vash said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Obviously," he said dryly as he went behind the bar and relievedHenry from his shift. "What do you want with my sister?"

* * *

"Mr. Knives?" Millie said cheerfully stepping out onto the front porch. Leaning against the porch railing with his back towards her he tilted his head to indicate that he was listening. In truth Knives preferred to look at people directly when speaking even though he could easily discover a persons intentions by simply prodding at their mind. However, for the first time, he was unsure of himself and feared that if he looked Millie in the eye she would see that for herself.

Over the last hour while she was mending his jacket he had contemplated every possible response he could give and what her reaction, in turn, would be. He could take the jacket without a word, but she might think he thought poorly of her workmanship. He could completely ignore the gesture, but that would have a similar negative effect. Knives hadn't asked her to fix the garment for him; she'd done it without thought for personal gain. She'd only wanted to do something nice for him. Although he shuddered at the thought, the most logical thing he could think of to do was to thank her. If he were to show disregard she might fall back into a dismal state and he didn't look forward to dragging her out of it once again.

"Lunch is ready," she informed him and then headed back inside. Knives was mildly surprised that she hadn't immediately presented the repaired clothing to him. Most humans were adamant about showing off their own accomplishments no matter how small. Opening the squeaky screen door he entered the house to find his jacket hanging where he'd left it the night before. Aside from the coat being in slightly better condition than before Millie had left no sign that it had been moved. Just as he didn't ask her to mend the jacket she didn't ask him for his thanks.

* * *

"Sister? What do you mean sister?" Vash asked in complete confusion. He hadn't any idea that Meryl had any siblings, in fact, he didn't know anything at all about her family.

"I'm Merry's brother, Jonathan Stryfe," he said as he pulled an apron over his head and tied the strings behind his back.

"You mean _you're_ Johnny!" Vash exclaimed with hope in his voice. When Jonathan nodded Vash practically melted into a puddle of relief. 'Johnny isn't her old boyfriend! Johnny's her brother!' "This is great! Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, but why should I tell you?" he asked as shooed a very indignant Mr. Whiskers off the counter. "For all I know you could be some wanted criminal stalking my sister and doing creepy things like reading her diary and stealing her panties." Vash's face turned bright red and he went ridged.

"I didn't steal her panties!" he protested. The other patrons looked over at the blonde man's declaration and Johnny paused and looked up from where he was wiping down the counter.

"Wait… you mean you _did_ do the other stuff?" he asked with his expression a mixture of horror and hostility. After all no one messed with his baby sister and got away with it.

"Uh…" Vash was reluctant to answer see as how he _was_ a wanted criminal, he _was_ looking for Meryl and he _did_ read her journal. At the strange blonde's somewhat guilty look Johnny vaulted over the bar and brought his fist back to pummel the man despite the height difference of about a foot. "Ahh! Wait!" Vash pleaded, throwing his arms up to shield his face. "Don't hit me! Jeez! Is violence a genetic thing in your family!"

"You've got about two seconds to explain before I beat the hell out of…" Johnny trailed off suddenly and lowered his fist. "Wait a second. Tall… blonde hair… green eyes… annoying. I know who you are! You're Vash, aren't you?" Vash lowered his arms and grinned.

"Meryl told you about me?"

"Yeah, she did," he replied before bringing back his fist again and punching the taller man in the jaw.

Ivey:standing over Blue with Harry Potter Year Five: Review or the author gets it… again!


	9. You're Not Here

Blue: … :in a catatonic state induced by anti-anxiety medication and tied to a chair:

Ivey: We had some uh… :glances at Blue: Technical difficulties.

Blue:giggles insanely while she stares at the wall:

Ivey: The chapter got corrupted half way through writing it… three different times… Blue went a little nuts so I had to force feed her some xanax before she jumped out the window. She kept yelling stuff like "I QUIT!" and "JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!" So I had to restrain her and re-write it from memory… so yeah this chapter would have been out on Friday, but oh well. Right… uh… oh yeah! Review responses. **AnimeFreaks13- **I thought it was pretty damn funny too. Oh and Mr. Whiskers was my idea. **Yoh's Girl- **:glaring: You don't want to mess with me:holding the hunting rifle she some how stole from James in Silent Hill 2: I will take you down! **Faery Goddyss- **You have a point… it is a good book. And I laughed my ass off when we wrote the part about Johnny hitting Vash. Don't worry :evil grin: that won't be the last time something like that happens to him. **Nidaba-** :interrupted by Blue bursting into tears: WOULD YOU STOP THAT! GEEZ!

Blue: This chapter is **_EVIL_**! Don't read it!

Ivey: It's not evil:sighs with annoyance: Vash accidentally stealing her panties would be funny… hmmm…. :thinking: **Hope-is-4ever-** I'm not the evil one. I've just vicious… and kinda bitchy. Blue's the evil one. She's a lot like Kagura (from Fruits Basket) one minute she's sickeningly sweet and the next she's a crazy, violent bitch from hell.

Blue:sniffle: I am not! **Bloodstained Hands-** :starry-eyed: I'm your hero?

Ivey: What do you mean maybe:blinks and raises an eyebrow: Sporks…? All right then…Oh and if you send us a virus our computer will get screwed up and then you'll never get an update. Think about that! **Aine of Knockaine-** Over protective brothers are a pain, but in this case they're wicked awesome. **Thequietwriter**- Yeah, "Mr. Whiskers" is the reappearing black cat more commonly known as Kuroneko.

Blue: **Saraki**- :trembling in fear: I don't wanna continue! This story is evil! Evil I tell you!

Ivey: Normally I would agree with the whole quitting thing, (I am lazy…) but I've got big plans for this fic and you're going to write it whether you like it or not! **Divinya9-** It'll get done when it gets done. Ok then… Blue doesn't own Trigun, but she does own a hairbrush :glances over at Blue who has been too busy having a nervous breakdown to comb her hair: although you wouldn't think so…

Might As Well Be Strangers

By Blue

Chapter Nine: You're Not Here

Vash hadn't thought it possible for someone to hit harder than the short girl. Oh how wrong he was, how wrong indeed! While he was certain the older of the of the Stryfe siblings hadn't succeeded in breaking his jaw it didn't negate the fact that still hurt like hell. To add insult to injury, or rather injury to initial injury, Vash had also bitten his tongue in the process. The only thing that his mind registered, aside from the pain and the bitter taste that filled his mouth, was that Jonathan was dragging him outside by the collar of his shirt; choking him in the process.

"Gah! Wait!" He pleaded desperately. Though he could easily get out of the smaller mans hold he didn't want to hurt him for several reasons. For one, if he did harm him it was unlikely that he'd help him find Meryl and for another, if by some miracle he did help him, Meryl would murder him for hurting her brother. Begging would definitely be the way to go. "Please! Don't hurt me! Ah! Mommy!" Jonathan paused and looked at Vash incredulously.

"Did you just say _mommy_?"

"Uh… yes?" Jonathan rolled his eyes and released his grasp on Vash (he couldn't beat up a wimp and still call himself a man. At least not an honorable one), who immediately leaned over and spat repeatedly onto the sidewalk to rid his mouth of the lingering metallic taste. With a sigh of exasperation Jonathan pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and proffered it to Vash. The blonde man blinked in surprise then took the clean, but wrinkled cloth gratefully and wiped his mouth. When Vash made to return it Jonathan glanced at the white material now stained with blood and saliva and made a face.

"You can have it." Vash nodded his thanks and then looked at him warily.

"Are you going to hit me again?" The gray-eyed man smirked maliciously for a moment, causing Vash to well up with trepidation.

"Maybe later," he replied, crossing his arms. He looked at Vash prudently for a moment and then turned to go back inside. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Inside the saloon Henry was getting ready to leave for the day. He'd spent the last eight hours working and was looking forward to eating his wife's delicious home cooking and relaxing while listening to the satellite. As he was slipping on his jacket Jonathan came back in wearing the expression of reluctance he always donned when he needed something, but didn't want to ask.

Jonathan never asked for anything unless it was important. Henry had known the younger man since he had started working at Neely's. He'd seen Johnny strain to carry crates much too cumbersome for his small frame and scrub the dishes until they shined; always taking pride in his work despite those who would look down on his position. Once Henry offered his help to stock the kitchen, which was swiftly turned down with a grin. Henry had then asked why he never wanted help. Jonathan simple shrugged and said something along the lines of it being his responsibility and that if he didn't take his responsibilities seriously than no one would take him seriously. To Henry this seemed to pertain to more than just his job. Johnny had had to assume the parent roll at a young age when most boys spent their time getting drunk and chasing girls. He had worked hard to raise his sister right and it was something to be admired. And so when it came to Henry doing a favor for him all he had to do was ask.

"Hey, Henry… I need a favor," he asked hesitantly. Henry mentally sighed 'Nothing beats Martha's fresh baked lasagna. Oh well, I suppose she can just heat something up for me later. "Can you cover my shift today? I've got to talk to someone about something."

"'Talk', huh? Sure Johnny. Just be sure to hide the body when your done," he joked. Jonathan chuckled and fetched Vash's bag from where it had been dropped earlier and took his leave.

"Will do. Thanks, Henry, I owe you one."

As Vash waited for Jonathan he stared dejectedly at the ground and kicked a small rock half-heartedly. Hearing the creak of the door he looked up to see Mr. Whiskers stroll outside leisurely. Vash wasn't sure whether he wanted to thank the cat for the lead or share some of the pain that he'd just received for it. He settled for giving the omen of mischievous fortune a scathing look. Said omen just ignored the glaring man and curled up for a nap in the warm sunlight. This was the sight Meryl's brother beheld when he came back. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Has the cat done something to offend you?" Vash looked over at him and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorta…"

"Right, here," he said and then tossed the bag to Vash, who caught it without flinching, and walked off. When Vash just stared after him in mild confusion he glanced over his shoulder. "If you're coming then hurry it up!"

The walk to Johnny's apartment, all six and a half blocks of it, was awkward. Vash didn't know where they were going and was having visions of being beaten and possibly shot while Johnny remained walking ahead of him silently with his hands in his pockets. When they arrived at the complex Jonathan walked in casually and pulled his keys from his pocket. Trailing behind, Vash took in the bleak environment of the hall. The moss green and white titles were cracked in places and looked dingy and the beige paint that covered the walls was cracked and peeling. Johnny stuck a brass key in the lock and turned it. The wood was warped and often refused to budge so he leaned his shoulder against the door, twisted the knob and pushed.

Once he had it open the small man gestured for him to come in. To Vash there was only one word capable of describing the small, unkempt abode… home. Unlike the sparsely furnished, dingy hotel rooms he'd stayed in over the years or the cold, sterile environment of the SEEDs ship it felt like a home; a place filled with laughter and love. It reminded him somewhat of Lina and her grandmother's house. Not just a house, but a home. Though it was somewhat shabby there was an obvious effort made to cheer the place up.

The walls were painted a pale yellow and a green, woven rug was rolled out over the stained brown carpet. Opposite the entrance was one pitifully small window adorned with green handmade curtains that matched the rug. On the left side of the room was a small, stripped couch with a patch on one of the cushions that had clearly seen better days. Perpendicular to it was a bookshelf littered with dozens of books and on the wall across from the couch was a table with two mismatched chairs. To the immediate right was the miniscule kitchen with its outdated appliances and yellowed counters. Also to the right was a short hallway that appeared to lead to the bedrooms and lavatory.

As Vash stood idly near the front door, taking in his surroundings, Jonathan strode in, took off his jacket and tossed it onto the couch. The dark-haired man then looked over at his fidgety guest, or rather subject of scrutiny, and exhaled heavily. Johnny wasn't one for company and hadn't the slightest idea what the proper etiquette for this situation was. After a minute or so of indecision he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Uh do you want something to drink? I've got…" he leaned over slightly and glanced at the contents of the fridge. "Some soda… and milk, but I think it might be expired. Um, water?" Vash blinked in surprise at Jonathan's awkward hospitality and then broke into a grin.

"Water would be great!" Jonathan shut the refrigerator door with a slight nod and then grabbed a clean glass from the dish rack next to the sink. Turning his back to his guest he filled the glass with water from the tap and then poured some for himself. Johnny handed Vash his drink, which Vash accepted with thanks, and they fell once again into an uncomfortable silence, sipping their water. After a few moments Vash broke the silence. "So is Meryl your little sister?" Jonathan, thankful that one of them finally said something, grinned at the mention of his baby sister.

"Yeah I'm ten years older than Merry. Took care of her since I was eighteen. She's a good kid…" Johnny trailed off softly as thoughts of his baby sister flooded his mind. He glanced over at the fridge that was covered with photos and drawings held in place by ABC magnets and pulled off one. He looked at it fondly for a moment and then held it up for Vash to see. "This is from when she was thirteen." Vash beamed as he looked at the picture of teenage Meryl. She was just so cute with her chin length hair, corduroy jumper and happy little smile.

"You two look just alike!" he commented. Jonathan chuckled at the remark.

"Everyone says that." Vash then winced slightly.

"You hit alike too." At that Johnny outright laughed.

"Yeah… sorry about that. I'm sure you're not a bad guy, aside from the whole criminal record thing, but I'm the stereotypical overprotective big brother. It's my job to pummel anyone who messes with my sister. Do you want some ice for your jaw?"

"No, thanks. I'm ok, but… can you tell me…d-do you know where Meryl is?" Vash asked looking at the shorter man with eyes filled with anguish and hope. Jonathan sighed and stared into his glass for a moment. When he looked back at Vash his expression was a mixture of remorse, pity and knowing.

"You love her don't you?" The blonde man's eyes widened briefly and he swallowed nervously.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Jonathan smiled sadly in response.

"Yeah," he replied and watched the condensation form on the outside of his glass.

"Jonathan? Do you know where she is?" He didn't look up as he answered.

"I'm sorry Vash… she left this morning.

Ivey:smirk: How's that for a cliffie?

Blue: The End…

Ivey:trying not to lose her temper: That's NOT the end!

Blue: It is for me!

Ivey: We'll see about that :puts her index finger and thumb in her mouth and whistles. Mysterious stranger in black with spiky black hair and a white bandana appears.

Blue: O.O Hi-chan?

Hiei:glare: Don't call me that in public! And what are you doing giving up because of some minor setbacks? I thought you weren't a weakling like most ningens. Perhaps I was wrong…

Blue: You're right! I can't let a stupid computer beat me! I'll get started on the next chapter right now! Thanks, Hi-chan!

Hiei:menacing glare: What did I just say!

Blue: eeep!

Ivey: Review or Hiei will go Dragon of the Darkness Flame on your ass!

(P. S. Blue did a drawing of the photo Johnny showed to Vash. It isn't very good, but if you want to see it then send us an e-mail with "Pic of Merry" in the subject line and we'll send it to you. Otherwise we'll think its spam and delete it. Our e-mail address is in Blue's FF . net profile. Later!)


	10. A Thousand Words

Blue: Uh… :looking around anxiously: Look I know that I haven't updated in a while, but- :ducks and narrowly avoids several pieces of rotten fruit: I'm sorry:waves a white flag: Please forgive me:Ivey walks in drinking a coke:

Ivey: You are so screwed :also gets rotten fruit thrown at her, but doesn't dodge in time: WTF! What was that for:wipes a piece of cantaloupe off her face: She's the one that hasn't been writing this stupid story!

Blue: Yes, but you're the one who hasn't been inspiring it. On to reviews then. **Aine of Knockaine**- We really are making it difficult for Vash aren't we? Heh oh well! **Ibogal**- I uh :sweatdrop:… heh

Ivey:snicker:

Hiei:twitch: Foolish ningen! I am not of Blue's personalities! I have nothing to do with that girl! Get a clue or at least a Yu Yu Hakusho manga!

Blue: Hi-chan be nice!

Hiei: I told you not to call me that:glare:

Blue: Eeeep! Sorry! Oh and sorry to ibogal and everyone else for not updating in so long. **hope-is-4ever- **My apologies for the cruel cliffie. Someone should smite me!

Ivey:hits her with the official smiting stick:

Blue: OW! Hey:grumble: **Divinya9- **No offense taken. Honestly we probably both need a good kick in the butt every once in a while to get us motivated. Like now for example. **Thequietwriter-** Sorry! Please finish coloring Gram! **Hungry-** You reviewed every chapter… dang…you get a gold star! Again I am so sorry for the wait.** Faery Goddyss-** O.O what a nice shiny Spanish saber…:runs away in fear:

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Trigun, but she does own a Hiei plushie though I can't really tell the difference between the chibi version of Hiei and the normal version :snicker:

Hiei: What was that:has his katana at her throat:

Ivey: O.O Crud…

Might As Well Be Strangers

By Blue

Chapter Ten- A Thousand Words

As Millie prattled on about her day Knives sat silently at the kitchen table and watched as she prepared their dinner. The plant however was only paying vague attention to what she had to say (why he was paying attention at all was something he refused to think about). For the last several hours distress had been radiating from his twin and Knives was confused as to why. Ever since their falling out over a hundred years ago their mental connection had become much weaker. When they were infants they easily communicated through feelings as empaths. As they grew and learned to speak their connection had also grown and they were able to communicate telepathically, however, after Vash shot Knives for the first time he ran away and set up a mental barrier to keep his sibling out. Years of disuse had practically severed their link and it was only after Knives' defeat that Vash allowed his defenses to fall. While their connection was once again growing stronger Vash was still only able to communicate empathetically, (and usually it was only done subconsciously) though if he really concentrated he could speak telepathically, where Knives could completely exercise his own telepathy. The cause of this difference in skill was simple: Knives had exercised his mental capabilities on the humans. Vash had not. And so when Vash had unintentionally broadcast his distress Knives had been able to easily pick up on it and had been trying to communicate with him ever since.

'_Vash_,' he tried once again to no avail. Vash was clearly distracted and his thoughts were racing frantically. Knives clinched his jaw in frustration and tried again more forcefully. '_VASH!_'

* * *

Several hundred miles away Vash the Stampede's eyes crossed and he stumbled into Jonathan Stryfe's table, inadvertently knocking the cutlery he'd just set onto the floor. Johnny stuck his head out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at his guest. The blonde ex-gunman sat sprawled on the floor as he recovered from the mental shout he'd just received. Blinking in surprise he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Meryl's brother cleared his throat to get Vash's attention and asked if everything was all right. Vash just smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oops! Heh sorry about that I'll just go wash these!" he replied picking up the forks and spoons he'd knocked off the table. Johnny just went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. Vash followed him into the other room and proceeded to the sink. As he turned on the faucet his eyes became unfocused and he concentrated on speaking with his sibling. '_Knives? Is something wrong?_' His response carried like a faint whisper in a noisy room to his twin and it took all of his mental ability to zero in on it.

'_That's what I want to know! You couldn't be advertising your turmoil anymore if you were wearing a neon sigh around your neck that says I'M UPSET! What happened?_' inquired Knives. Vash blinked in surprise. He'd been broadcasting?

'_I just missed her… Meryl was here, Knives, and I missed her! I don't know where she went and I'm never going to find her_,' he answered morosely.

'_You wouldn't give up on _me _after a hundred and thirty years, but you're willing to give up on her after only a few days!_' Knives asked incredulously and then gave his brother a mental thump between the eyes causing them to cross again. Vash had often mentally smacked himself, but he never imagined someone else would do it for him. '_If you come back without her you're even more of a fool than you appear to be._' And with that Knives cut of the conversation leaving Vash to contemplate his words. The green eyed man jump a second later when a voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Water is expensive you know," Johnny said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Vash chuckled and muttered an apology before quickly washing the cutlery and turning off the tap. Taking the clean forks and spoons and two plates to the table Vash let his mind wander over what he knew. Jonathan had told him that Meryl had left early that morning to meet someone at the bus station and that she wouldn't say much about the person other than his name, Gram Morten, and that he'd "sort of offered her a job" though doing what she hadn't said. Vash had been hell bent to run right over to the station and find out where the morning buses had been headed and if anyone had seen Meryl when Jonathan had informed him that the station was already closed for the day. Not knowing how else he could help the man he'd invited him to dinner and to stay the night. Though he would rather have continued his search for the short girl there was nothing he could do at the moment and he reluctantly accepted.

Several minutes later Jonathan and Vash sat across from each other each with a plate of mac'n'cheese, mashed potatoes and corn bread. Johnny immediately dug in while Vash just stared at his plate in bafflement. It had been decades since Rem had taught him about the nutritional needs of the human body, but he was pretty sure this did _not_ cover them. If this was the way Johnny always cooked then no wonder the short girl was so… well… _short_. The dark haired man glanced up as he was eating to see Vash looking at his food like it had just asked him to pass the salt. Johnny could see how this guy got on Meryl's nerves.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a fork full of macaroni halfway to his mouth. Vash just smiled and picked up his spoon.

"Of course not! It looks great!" he then grabbed a spoon full of mashed potatoes and shoved them in his mouth. "Ish delicious!" Jonathan's eye twitched slightly as Vash complemented his culinary skills while chewing.

"…Thanks…"

* * *

Later that evening Johnny showed Vash were he could sleep, which turned out to be Meryl's old bedroom. Once he had left, shutting the door behind him, Vash had inspected the tiny room with interest. On the left side of the room beneath the window adorned with lace curtains was a small twin bed with pink checkered sheets and a white comforter and a brown teddy bear missing one of its button eyes. Across from the bed was a closet with only a few empty hangers and several boxes with TOYS written across them. Perpendicular to the closet was a pink dresser littered with gum wrappers, change, a bracelet of multicolored plastic beads and a dish filled with a collection of quartz crystals. There was also a frame with a photo of what must have been her parents, her brother when he was around eleven and baby Meryl taken outside of a quaint little white house with blue shutters. Both Stryfe children had their father's dark hair and gray eyes and their mother's face. The four of them looked so happy.

With an inward sigh Vash set his bag down next to the door and rummaged through it to find the drawstring pants he always slept it. While they were starting to look a little ragged he was reluctant to just throw them away and buy a new pair. After all they were just so darn comfy! Slipping them on he folded up his clothes and walked over to Meryl's bed. For a moment he just looked at it in contemplation. It looked so inviting despite how awkward it would be to sleep on with his tall frame. Though he was tired he wasn't sure if he would be able to get any sleep in the bed. It was almost a guarantee that he would spend most of the night laying awake thinking about the former insurance girl and berating himself for all the times he could have told her how he felt about her, but didn't. Dismissing the train of thought he carefully moved the bear next to the pillow, pulled back the covers and climbed in. He closed his blue-green eyes as his head hit the pillow and took a deep, calming breath. Almost instantly his eyes snapped back open. The pillowcase smelled like soap and honeysuckle and something that he could only describe as Meryl. Closing his eyes tightly he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. As the comforting smell lulled him to sleep he wished that Meryl were next to him and not just the things she chose to leave behind.

* * *

Early that morning Meryl Stryfe had woken in her childhood room and made herself and Johnny a breakfast of eggs and bacon. She had been surprised to find eggs or bacon in the refrigerator since Johnny's diet mostly consisted of instant foods, most commonly noodles. After the food had been eaten and the dishes washed and drying next to the sink Meryl had gathered her things and prepared to leave. She lingered at the front door not wanting to say goodbye again. For several minutes they stood in silence until Jonathan had taken the initiative and pulled his sister into a tight hug. As they held onto each other tears stung at Johnny's eyes, as Meryl's own tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"You'd better be safe and come visit me again soon, alright?" he whispered and planted a kiss on top of her head. Meryl nodded vigorously and then wiping her tears she smiled at him took hold of her bag and left. At five minutes till seven she arrived at the bus station and sat on the bench. Not long after Gram showed up with a self-satisfied little smirk on his face and sat down next to her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ticket and handed it to her causing the young woman to blink in surprise.

"How did you know I'd come?" she asked. Gram just shrugged and lit another one of his damn cigarettes. Half an hour later they boarded the bus to Bergen City and spent most of the day on the bus aside from one stop the driver had made to refuel. Halfway through the trip Meryl had voice a very important question. "What bounty are we going after anyway?"

"The notorious Coleman brothers." At Meryl's blank stare Gram figured he'd have to elaborate. "Vincent and Stanley Coleman are contract thieves famous in the more nefarious circles of Gunsmoke. They'll steal anything for the right price. I just happen to know what and where their next target is," he said smugly.

"How do you know that?" she asked with suspicion At her question he slowly turned his head towards her and gave her a serious look.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you…" Meryl's eyes went wide and the color drained from her face. After a moment Gram's mouth twitched into a smile and he chuckled. Meryl blinked in realization and whacked him in the back of the head.

"That wasn't funny!" she exclaimed as Gram continued to laugh.

"Yeah it was." With a huff Meryl turned her face toward the window and ignored him in favor of a nap.

Blue: Review please!

Ivey: … :hoping that Hiei won't slit her throat:


	11. Things Are Looking Up, Looking Down

Blue: …I have no excuse this time other than pure laziness… My apologies :winces at all the menacing looks from the readers: I really am sorry! Please don't hurt me:cowers:

Ivey: I did my job this time. It's all Blue's fault. :lounging on the couch and filing her nails. Glances over at Hiei and raises an eyebrow: Is there a reason you're still here?

Hiei: I was hired by the readers to keep Blue writing. :sharpening his katana:

Ivey: You haven't been doing a very good job…

Hiei: …

Blue: Review time. **Faery Goddyss**- I'm sorry for not updating sooner or e-mailing you. Things have been… well… sucky around here and I haven't been working on any of my fics. But let's not think about that! Let's think about not running me through with your Spanish saber. :nervous grin: And speaking of updating why haven't you? **Bloodstained Hands**- :smiles: I can't tell you that, but Ivey does have some good ideas on the matter. **Hungry**- I apologize I really do. I am so ashamed of myself. I don't hate you. Really! And well… Ivey doesn't really like anyone… **Creature of the Light**- Fear not! There shall be romance! **Thequietwriter-** I really have gotten behind with the updates. Again I'm sorry. **AnimeFreaks13**- Sorry for making you wait so long!

Hiei: … :considering silting Ivey's throat:

Blue: Hiei, whatever you do, don't get blood on the carpet… **Jessica**- I am cruel aren't I? Shame on me:smites self: **igbogal-**Thank you! I will continue no matter what. Actually I probably should have titled the last chapter 1000 Words. It's supposed to be like that song from FFX-2. I love that game! **Kikue-chan**- All shall be answered in due time. **Pailay-** :gives you sno-caps and soda: You're my 100th reviewer! Hurrah! Thank you so much for the compliments. This story is actually turning into my favorite project. **Inkydoo-** You'll see! Again thank you everyone for reviewing and I'm sorry! I'll try to update quicker.

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Trigun or the guest character Schiezka, but she does have a cat named Schiezka. :has a wicked gleam in her eyes and a water gun in her hand: Here kitty…

Might As Well Be Strangers

By Blue

Chapter Eleven- Things Are Looking Up, Looking Down

Jonathan Stryfe was decidedly not a morning person. When the sunlight streamed in through his window the next day he groaned and through his arm over his eyes. He lay in bed for another good twenty minutes before relenting to the fact the day had begun. With a sigh he threw back the covers and stumbled out of bed, pulling on the first pair of pants he found on his bedroom floor. As always he mentally reminded himself that he desperately needed to do laundry before grabbing his last clean shirt from his dresser and slipping it on. Dressed and somewhat ready for the day Johnny trudged down the hallway towards the kitchen in search of god's gift to the lethargic: coffee. Upon passing the coat hooks nailed to the wall he stopped and stared at the brown jacket hanging next to his own blue one. After the initial thought of 'That's not mine…' his groggy memory reminded him that it belonged to his guest.

"Oh, right…" he muttered aloud and then made his way back down the hall to the room that had belonged to his sister. Swinging the door open his eyes fell upon the terror of Gunsmoke sprawled across the twin bed with his feet dangling off the end, drooling on the pillow and cuddling Meryl's teddy bear. Jonathan stared for a minute before closing the door again. He couldn't possibly deal with that before at least one cup of coffee.

Ten minutes later Vash awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and burning toast. With a yawn he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, then proceeded to the kitchen. He blinked in surprise to see Meryl's older brother standing before the smoking toaster with a mug of coffee in hand looking like he might fall asleep standing up. After a moment Vash smiled and bid him good morning to which Jonathan just grunted. A second later two charred slices of what had once been bread popped out of the toaster.

"Breakfast's ready," Jonathan mumbled and grabbed one of the two pieces of "toast." The humanoid typhoon watched in fascination as the older Stryfe sibling munched on what he'd dubbed the morning meal and wondered how he survived on carbohydrates alone. With a shrug he poured himself a cup of coffee and then nearly choked when the bitter liquid assaulted his tongue. The day was not starting off well…

* * *

A day's travel away in Bergen City Meryl Stryfe and Gram Morten where having a much better breakfast of cheese omelets, bacon and orange juice. They'd arrived late the night before and had been fortunate to find rooms at a small motel where they both slept peacefully. Compared to Vash and Johnny their day was going rather well so far. Gram had yet to tell Meryl what the Coleman brothers where planning to steal and from who and while she normally hated being kept in the dark the mystery was actually rather exciting.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked curiously.

"Tomorrow we get on the sand steamer to Brahms."

"Sand steamer?" she repeated with dread. Both of Meryl's experiences on a sand steamer involved highjacking and she was reluctant to get on another one. The second time was by far the worst since she was wearing only her nightshirt at the time and several of the criminals kept leering at her legs. At least during the first highjacking she'd had enough time to put on some clothes. "Can't we just take a bus?"

"Nope," he replied as he munched on a piece of bacon. When he didn't give her a reason her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Why not?"

"Because our bounty is on the sand steamer. They're going to highjack it, well, not them exactly, they hired some lackeys to highjack it as a distraction while they break into the safe." At Gram's announcement Meryl buried her face in her hands. Gram raised an eyebrow at her.

"Every time!" she wailed.

* * *

Most people dislike traveling. Totting around luggage, sitting on uncomfortable bus seats for hours and being cramped into a small space with noisy strangers generally put people in a bad mood. Despite the fact that he'd spent the majority of his life on the move Vash rather enjoyed it. Seeing new people and places never failed to keep him entertained. Humans were fascinating to the gunslinger. No two people were quite the same, yet they all shared the same good and bad characteristics. Not even twins were exactly the same.

Vash was glad to have met Jonathan Stryfe, not just because he was helping him find Meryl, but because it gave him a bit more insight to why Meryl was the way she was and he was a good man. He could see Meryl in her brother in more ways then just looks though they did look eerily similar. Their ebony hair had the same cowlick in the back, they shared the same facial structure (though Meryl's was more feminine), their gray eyes both darkened in anger and they were both short with a slight build. It was almost painful for Vash to see a similar look of annoyance flash over Johnny's features. The small frown that appeared when he was concentrating brought back the memory of Meryl hard at work on her reports. While disturbing the man's short temper made him want to smile.

"Thanks for all your help," he told Johnny as he stepped out of the apartment. The seemingly older man leaned against the doorframe with a nod and crossed his arms.

"Good luck," he replied with a smile that waned after a moment as his expression turned dark, "If you hurt my sister I will hunt you down. I will come and find you and beat the shit out of you until you wish you were dead. And then I'll leave you in the desert for the vultures. Got it?" Vash audibly gulped.

"Got it…" Johnny's smile returned.

"Good. Bye now." And with that he shut the door. Vash stared at the closed door for a minute before leaving for the bus station. 'He's scarier than Meryl…' When he arrived at the station he thought the best course of action would be to see if the clerk happened to remember seeing Meryl the day before. The station wasn't very busy this morning and the person at the counter, a mousy looking young woman with brown hair and glasses, had her nose in a book. Vash strolled up to the counter with a friendly smile hoping to charm the information out of her. The young woman, named Schiezka according to her nametag, was too wrapped up in her novel to notice that she had a customer.

"Excuse me miss?" he said in an attempt to get her attention. Schiezka jumped in surprise and dropped her book with a guilty expression.

"Hello sir can I help you?" she said pushing her glasses that had slid down her nose back in place with her index finger.

"I was wondering were you working yesterday?"

"Uh… yes?" she replied a bit nervously. Vash smiled more brightly at her response.

"That's great! Did you see a woman here yesterday? Kind of short with black hair?"

"Oh uh…" the brown haired girl paused in thought and then nodded with a smile. "Yes, she was sitting over there," she pointed to the bench, "I think she was waiting for the man with the long brown hair, because she started talking to him and they got on the same bus."

"Do you know where they went?" he asked with hope.

"The bus they boarded was headed for Bergen City. There's another one leaving in an hour if you need to go there." Vash wanted to leap over the counter and hug the girl, but refrained.

"Yes, please!" the man replied cheerfully and purchased his ticket.

"Thank you sir and have a nice day," she said handing him his change and the ticket.

"No, thank _you_," he said with a grateful smile. Schiezka blushed lightly and went back to her book.

* * *

Knives smiled to himself as he felt his brother's mood improve through their connection. Hopefully he'd found another lead about the girl's whereabouts. The blue eyed twin was feeling restless and his thoughts seemed to jump all over the place. Millie's cheerful voice pulled him from his musings and he glanced over at her. The woman had announced that she needed to buy groceries and had asked if Knives would like to join her. Having nothing better to do he accompanied her and ended up carrying the basket as she picked items off the shelves. Apparently she'd just discovered that they has a new flavor of pudding. Vanilla and chocolate in one cup, which seemed like the best thing since sliced bread to the childlike woman. The freeborn plant's mouth twitched into an almost nonexistent smile. 'At least she's somewhat entertaining…'

Blue: Ivey leave my cat alone! Please review everyone!

Hiei: … :puts his katana to Blue's throat: Write. Now.

Blue: o.o ….'k…. :goes back to typing:


End file.
